<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stupid Plans by LyraSaber</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26806810">Stupid Plans</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyraSaber/pseuds/LyraSaber'>LyraSaber</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SWTOR Ficlets [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Romance, bad smuggling plans, corso is sweet, shippy starters, tama is reckless</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:28:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26806810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyraSaber/pseuds/LyraSaber</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shippy starter #18: “This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had. Of course I’m in.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Corso Riggs/Female Smuggler, Corso Riggs/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SWTOR Ficlets [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1398808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stupid Plans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Tumblr starter ask for Tama and Corso. Enjoy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>“So then after, Akaavi and Bowdarr clear the landing area, Orrishk will drop with the goods. After he reaches the ground, you and I will take the worms, the liquor, and the rest of the fragile stuff and drop. Then Risha will take the ship up into the atmosphere and hang out there until we reach that mountain there. Then they’ll fly under this cliff and we’ll jump on as they pass and re-enter via the rooftop exit over the gun turret. All we have to do is avoid the anti-aircraft turrets and everyone wanting to kill us.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It was a perfect plan. Tama could get all of the supplies they’d been hired to smuggle past an exchange blockade to their destination. It wasn’t the original plan. But the Imps and Black Sun had both moved into the area and between the three factions fighting each other and the natural terrain of this part of the damn planet, the destination was pretty locked up. They’d reached out to their contact and the delivery point was the same, so one way or another, they were making this delivery. All a smuggler had was their ship and their rep. And that was only as good as their word. She’d accepted the contract on delivering, and so delivered it would be. Skydiving with lots of stuff, including some live creatures and fragile items, directly in the middle of a war zone, though. This was one of her riskier plans. There was nowhere to land the ship, not even long enough to unload. So jumping it would have to be. It would be so very much fun. Sure, they courted death daily, but jumping from the ship, that didn’t happen often and it was always a thrill. She craved the rush. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Tama looked up at Corso with a grin.  “So what do you think, are you in?” He was always reluctant when she brought up some crazy or risky plan. Usually some kind of ‘you know this will probably get us killed right?’ thing and then he’d go along with it. He liked to pretend to be smart or something, but he loved the thrills almost as much as she did. There was a reason they got along so well most of the time. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He stepped around the holodisplay she had the map pulled up on and pulled her into his arms. He leaned down and kissed her fiercely.  She melted into him almost instantly. It was rare for him to take the initiative like this, usually preferring to let her set the pace of their interactions. She got excited every time he did so. Too soon for her taste, he leaned back and grinned down at her. She loved how tall he was. His chest at the perfect height to rest her head against. “This is, without a doubt, the stupidest plan you’ve ever had. Of course I’m in.” Tama burst out laughing at his statement. This man would follow any crazy plan she came up with, only pretending he didn’t enjoy the risk. And she loved it.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>